fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Izumi Blaze
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Izumi Blaze! Thanks for your edit to the Kaminari Kuchiku page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Due to the involvement of canon in individual users' articles and storylines, here is the guideline to applying for the creation of canon characters in the Fairy Tail universe. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 00:40, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Please don't post at the top of my talk page- it makes it harder for me to see the message. Can you post at the bottom? Anyway, what generation is your Dragon Slayer, and what other abilities (Dragon Force, etc) do they know? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 21:01, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Next time I'll post at the botto.. Ok, Bella is a first generation. She knows Lightning Dragon Roar, Lightning Dragon Iron Fist, Lightning Dragon Crushing Fang, Lightning Dragon Sword Horn, Lightning Dragon Thunder Star (lightning surrounds her in a star shape and electrocutes enemies), and Lightning Dragon Wings (Bella creates lightning wings to fly ahort distances). Is there anything else you need to know? Izumi Blaze (talk) 21:11, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Sorry I didn't see this earlier. Please post on my talk page, since then I'll get a notification for it in both my messager and my emails. Anyway, sure, go ahead, you can use Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 12:38, January 14, 2016 (UTC) We've locked the Dragon Slayer Magic page because people kept editing it stupidly. Anyway, tell me which character of yours you want to add. Also, what element is your other Slayer, and what generation? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 22:49, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead with your Earth Dragon Slayer. Also, we've removed the large Slayer Magic table, it was a bit of a hassle. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 12:00, January 15, 2016 (UTC)